1. Technical Field
The invention relates to loudspeakers for producing audible sound, and more particularly to a magnetic flux collection system for a loudspeaker.
2. Related Art
A transducer is a device that converts one form of an input signal to another form. Loudspeakers are one example of a transducer. Loudspeakers convert electrical signals to audible sound. Loudspeakers include a diaphragm, a voice coil and a magnet structure. The voice coil is connected to the diaphragm and is disposed in an air gap. The magnet structure generates a magnetic flux in an air gap between the magnet structure and the voice coil. Input current flowing through the voice coil creates an induced magnetic field that interacts with the magnetic field in the air gap. This may cause the voice coil to move, which in turn causes the diaphragm to move or vibrate. As a result, sound is generated. Other structures such as a spider, a surround, and a frame, may be used to form a loudspeaker.